Broken Promise
by edwardandbellafan
Summary: You and your friend do things together but what if the unexpected happens? Would you sacrifice your friendship with the guy your currently in love with? What would happen if your lover has a secret he never told you? Would you sacrifice your friendship?AU
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, and unless you are Stephenie, Twilight's yours and it's not mine because **I am not her**. Okay thank you, on to the story.

Preface

As I followed him towards the dark alley, I never noticed how he looked at me, like I was some kind of prey. "Come, my dear princess. Join me, and together we will live forever." Live forever? Is he serious? No one can live forever. I don't care that he sounds ridiculous; all that mattered to me right now is that I've been waiting for my prince charming and now I finally found him.

Suddenly I think I hear a couple of his friends struggling to keep quiet; they sound drunk, but I don't care I'm here with the one I love and that's all that matters. As my prince charming was holding me, tilting my head backwards as he caressed my face feeling every detail of my face he leaned forward, as he gently pressed his lips toward my neck as I feel his fangs at my neck. Whoa... fangs? What the hell! He's a...a vampire? Oh my god! I have to get out of here, "Help! Someone help me!"

"My sweet princess, no one's here to help you, now join me," he persisted holding me closer than before.

But before I could answer, I struggled away from him. It was no use, he was strong. Instead he held me closer to his body again and I was struggling to get out, but I couldn't. His fangs were sucked into my neck and I stopped struggling, stopped breathing. Instead I felt pure bliss, and then I felt like someone was burning me, burning me alive.

"Sleep my princess; I'll be here when you awake." I can't stay strong enough to fight the burning sensation, all that I thought was how I'm going to miss my best friend and how I broke what we promised each other.


	2. First Day

"Beep…Beep…Bee" I slammed my alarm clock before it starts beeping again.

School starts today and I'm going to see my best friend Sarah again. I miss her so much but I saw her just last night. We were out partying. That was fun. She told me that after this year, she's going to the same school as me when she graduates next year, just like our plan that we have been planning ever since.

I forgot to mention, my name is Bridget Rosalie Hale. But my friends call me Bridget. Today I'm going to start my senior year while my best friend, Sarah Marie Dwyer is going to start her junior year. Yeah I know she's a year younger but that never stopped us. We have been best friends ever since she was born. My parents and her parents are like great friends, that's how we met.

Okay so before we got drunk and wasted, we talked for a really long time and we were reminding ourselves to not forget each other once I start university next year. She reminded me the stupid promise we made to each other when we were little. We promised to never forget each other, and never leave each other, ever. So far we kept our promise, and I know I won't ever break it, so will she. I'm positive she won't forget me either.

"Bridget Rosalie Hale! Wake up! You start school in half an hour and I know you take long getting ready. Get up," my mom practically yelled until I got out of bed.

So I walked through my walk-in closet and chose what to wear. I decided to wear this cute turquoise colored halter with my favorite pair of skinny jeans, with these cute high heels I just got.

I grabbed a granola bar and kissed my mom goodbye. I jumped into my awesome car I got for my last birthday. It was a red M3. I drove as fast as I could, and ignored all the stop lights. I got lucky when I turned into my school's parking lot in one piece with no tickets.

I was running in the hallway hoping no teacher could see. I so didn't need another detention or else I could get expelled.

I was almost there when I bumped into this guy who looked like he was in one of my classes.

"Smooth move," I said picking up my books scattered on the floor.

He helped me pick up my books, "Sorry. It was my bad." He gave it back to me as I saw his beautiful golden eyes.

"Of course it is," I said not realizing that I was a little bit too mean. "I mean if don't get to class in like two minutes I'll get expelled."

"Yeah of course, go ahead," and with that he left.

I raced to my first period math class. I saw Sarah there sitting beside with her long time boyfriend Mike. Oh did I forget to mention that she has three classes with me because she's super smart and has half her classes a year ahead? I just don't get that even though skipped a grade for certain classes and still won't go to university with me next fall. It's because her mom won't let her, that's why.

"Saved by the bell, Miss Hale. Please take your seat," said our math teacher Ms. Mathers.

I took my seat right behind Sarah and Mike. "Hey Bridge, love your outfit," she whispered. Then she added, "Are you still having a hangover?" I slightly nodded. She turned back and listened to our math teacher teaching.

I finally looked who I was sitting beside for the semester. Holy Shit! It's the guy from the hallway. I turned and focused my thoughts elsewhere.

Apparently he noticed. He shifted his body so it was slightly facing me. "Hey, I guess you're not late for class after all," he said smiling this cute smile he has. He looks so damn fine.

"Hey yourself," I said smiling to tell him that I was just playing with him. "I'm Bridget," I whispered and did my infamous hair flip.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," he said. Smiling his cute dimple filled smile and turned back to listen to the gibberish the teacher was talking about.

I didn't even notice it but at the end of class my math notes were filled with hearts and Mrs. Bridget Cullen all over.

"I'll see you later, B," he said and for once I was grinning like a love struck teenager. Wait, aren't I one? Hehehe.

Sarah caught up with me. "Bridge, who was that hottie you were talking to? He looks so damn fine," Sarah said looking at his ass.

"Dumb ass don't stare at him he's mine and you have your pathetic boyfriend Mike anyways, now off to class. By the way, tell me why you didn't convince your mom to go to university next year again?"

"Because Bridge, I tried but when I do she keeps on reminding me about when I left and didn't tell her. She is also convinced that I don't love her even though I do. She's the best. Besides half of my classes are senior stuff and three of them are with you. Two this semester and one next semester. We'll still see each other don't worry."

"Okay, Sarah fine. See you at lunch?"

"Definitely," she said as I was picking up my pace going the opposite way, hoping I don't bump into anyone again.

"Oops, I'm sorry", I quickly said retrieving my stuff as they fell, again. I cursed myself for jinxing myself and there was the golden eyed hottie again, looking up at me. He gave me back my stuff. And I thought Sarah was the clumsy one.

"We meet again, B" he said handing me back my stuff. Oh my god! I can just faint every time I hear him call me with the nickname he gave me.

I have to compose myself, not letting him know that he has already affected me. "Stalking me now huh?" I guess that was an okay comeback. Try harder, I told myself.

"No, I was going to my next class maybe _you _were following_ me_" he said smiling that dimple filled smile.

"Are you calling me a stalker now?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said grinning.

"Listen, Emmett. I'm not a stalker. I just want to get to class and not get expelled."

"Ok," he said. With nothing to add, he started to walk away.

"Emmett," I said and he turned. "Sorry."

"Get to class, B" he said but before he turned he flashed his smile first and I knew he wasn't mad.

Second period French went by quickly and now it's time for our lunch. I met up with Sarah and she was sitting next to Mike saving a spot for me next to Emmett.

"Hey, B" he said patting the spot next to him.

"Hey," I said pausing then continued. "Em, I'm really sorry about how I acted it's just that me and Sarah had been planning going to this university since forever and I did stupid stuff and the principal said one more tardy, absent, or any misbehaviors I could get expelled and not go to the university."

He smiled showing those golden eyes. "Its fine B, Sarah already explained everything."

I looked at Sarah, who nodded then turned back to continue talking to Mike.

Oh no, it's only the first day and I think I've already fallen in love.


End file.
